


Inktober 2 - Pile d'initiés

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Puppy Piles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Câlin party !





	Inktober 2 - Pile d'initiés

Au sein de la crèche, les plus jeunes initiés dormait dans un dortoir commun. Chacun était bien bordé dans son lit, donnant à la pièce une impression d'étagère bien rangée.

A part dans un coin où une pile d'initiés résistait encore et toujours à l'autorité pour dormir en un tas bien heureux.

Les Maîtres avaient bien essayé de les convaincre de dormir comme des personnes civilisées. Mais difficile de résister à des yeux larmoyants - et Bant avait de grands yeux en tant que Mon Calamari - de petits initiés. Surtout que Obi-Wan faisait parti du lot.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
